Mon commandant
by Titi2206
Summary: Crossover Twilight The Handmaid's Tale. Bella est une Martha, jusqu'au jour où Gilead découvre qu'elle est fertile. Elle est alors confiée aux Cullen. Entre une épouse autoritaire et un sublime commandant qui se rapproche peu à peu d'elle, Bella devra survivre dans un monde qui fait ses propres règles. (Edward & Bella)
1. Chapter 1

« Béni soit le fruit, salua Sam le chauffeur des Samuels.

Bella enfonça ses doigts dans sa paume. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette phrase, la jeune femme était tentée de donner une réponse qui lui aurait valu de perdre un œil.

-Que le seigneur ouvre, se résigna-t-elle.

-Vous envoyez la servante faire des courses aujourd'hui ? demanda le chauffeur.

-Oui, elle doit me ramener quelques carottes pour la soupe de ce soir.

Sam acquiesça et monta chercher la servante. Bella ramassa son panier de linge et sortit l'étendre. Ce jour-là, il ne faisait ni froid, ni chaud. Le ciel était gris et une certaine morosité pesait dans l'air. Bella regarda la servante qui attendait devant la maison des Samuels. A cause de ses ailes, elle ne vit pas son visage mais après tout, elle avait appris à ne plus être aussi curieuse qu'autrefois. Il ne fallait pas dévisager ou même regarder, il fallait baisser la tête et laver, cuisiner, ranger. C'était son quotidien, aujourd'hui Bella était une Martha. Ironique, puisque la jeune femme avait toujours été désordonnée. Pourtant, elle savait quelle chance elle avait d'être une Martha. Elle aurait pu être bien pire, une servante par exemple. Une chance. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui répétait à longueur de temps. Une chance. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir de la chance. Deux mois auparavant, elle avait pu montrer à ses maîtres qu'elle n'était pas cet avis. Bella avait tenté de s'enfuir mais quelqu'un l'avait dénoncé lorsqu'elle se cachait. Après l'avoir retrouvé, ils l'avaient torturé pendant une semaine entière. Pensant qu'elle avait retenu la leçon et grâce à Madame Samuels qui estimait beaucoup sa Martha, il l'avait relâchée. Bella contempla les deux servantes s'éloigner de la maison et au même moment aperçut un camion noir s'arrêter juste devant le portail. L'un des deux hommes qui en sortirent échangea deux mots avec Sam et tourna son regard vers Bella. La jeune femme sentit son esprit s'embrouiller, sa bouche devenir pâteuse et son corps défaillir. Le garde la prit par le bras et lui indiqua de le suivre sans se débattre. Elle se laissa faire, la boule au ventre pensant qu'elle pourrait retrouver l'enfer de la torture qu'elle avait vécu deux mois plus tôt :

« Mais enfin, que faites-vous ? S'écria Madame Samuels.

Le garde ne lui donna aucune attention :

-Paul ! Appela-t-elle.

Son mari intervint assez rapidement :

-Que faites-vous de notre Martha ? Demanda-t-il.

Le garde s'arrêta et tout en restant dur et froid :

-Elle ne vous appartient plus désormais. Nous avons découvert qu'elle était fertile.

A ces mots, les deux époux restèrent bouche bée. Ils connaissaient l'importance d'une femme fertile. Avoir un enfant relevait du miracle désormais. D'ailleurs eux-mêmes n'en avaient jamais eu :

« Bénis soit le seigneur »

Ils se résignèrent et laissèrent le garde fermer les portes du van derrière Bella et l'amener loin de chez eux. La jeune femme, quant à elle, n'entendit plus rien, ne voit plus rien. Ils savaient. Le peu de liberté qu'il lui restait, c'était terminé. Ils savaient tout.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorsque les portes du camion s'ouvrirent, Bella ne s'était toujours pas remise du choc. Elle suivit le garde sans contester. Celui-ci la fit entrer dans un immeuble entièrement gardé par d'autres gardes de Gilead. Comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'elle était fertile ? Tout se bouscula dans sa tête. Bella n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, aucune trace. Elle réfléchit et comprit. Il y avait bien une possibilité. Le garde s'arrêta et repartit en sens inverse en laissant Bella seule dans une pièce. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra :

« Bénis soit le fruit, salua-t-elle.

Bella ne s'entendit pas répondre :

\- Que le seigneur ouvre.

Mais vit la femme sourire et comprit qu'elle n'en attendait pas plus. Elle marqua une pause et tout à coup, Bella sentit une décharge la pulvériser au sol. Elle ne put se débattre, elle souffrait terriblement. La femme cessa son acte et reprit. Le manège dura environ cinq minutes qui parurent des heures pour Bella qui finit, finalement, par s'évanouir.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle mit quelques instants à comprendre où elle était. Lorsque la femme entra, plus aucun doute n'était permis. Bella se cramponna contre le mur de peur que la torture recommence :

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là, Isabella ? Demanda la femme.

-Bella, corrigea-t-elle.

La femme ne sembla pas apprécier cette correction :

-Ma chère, Isabella ou Bella, ça ne change rien, tu peux oublier ces prénoms.

C'était confirmé. Bella deviendrait une servante et ainsi comme le voulait la loi, prendrait le nom de son commandant. La servante de son foyer, où plutôt ancien foyer s'appelait DePaul. Plus rien n'appartenait aux servantes, en réalité, elles appartenaient toutes entières à leur commandant :

-Je crois que tu sais exactement ce que tu fais là, sourit la femme pleine de malice.

Cette femme était ce que l'on appelait aujourd'hui une tante. Son uniforme en attestait. Elle était chargée de s'occuper des servantes et de leur placement dans les différentes familles. La Tante sortit son taser et l'admira :

-Nous avons pu découvrir de nombreuses femmes fertiles parmi les patientes secrètes du Docteur Facinelli.

C'était bien ça. Bella avait été trahie par son opération qu'elle avait tue toute sa vie :

-Le seigneur voudrait la peine capitale pour toutes celles d'entre vous qui ont assassiné les enfants de Dieu. Malheureusement, vous le savez, vous êtes trop importantes pour nous. Vos yeux et vos mains par contre… ne sont pas utiles à la procréation.

Bella prit peur et se cramponna davantage contre le mur. La Tante s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils :

-Néanmoins, continua-t-elle. Ton nouveau foyer a insisté pour que tu sois parfaite.

Elle s'approcha et glissa son taser froid le long de la joue de Bella :

-D'après moi, tu es un être qui ne mérite que de vivre dans la souffrance et qui suivra ce chemin dans la mort.

Elle dit ces mots avec une telle haine, que Bella n'attendit qu'une chose, que la décharge se montre :

-Tu as de la chance d'être tombée sur un foyer prêt à pardonner aux plus grands hérétiques.

Elle retira son taser et Bella se relâcha :

-Habille-toi et sors, lanca la Tante en sortant de la chambre.

Bella regarda à côté d'elle et découvrit les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle devrait porter tous les jours désormais. Elle les enfila et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le rouge avait toujours été sa couleur. Elle posa ensuite ses ailes sur sa tête et sortit de la chambre. Escortées par un garde, la jeune femme et la Tante, dont Bella entendit le nom prononcé par un garde, Tante Victoria, sortirent de l'immeuble et entrèrent une nouvelle fois dans un van. Le silence fut pesant durant tout le trajet. Bella s'apprêtait à rencontrer sa nouvelle famille. Une famille qui la violerait une fois par mois. Une famille qui la mépriserait pour son seul et unique pêché. Une famille qui lui donnerait un enfant mais qui lui reprendrait aussitôt né. Une famille de Gilead. Bella entremêla ses doigts, c'est tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire tant elle est oppressée dans sa nouvelle tenue. Ces ailes pesaient sur sa tête telle la croix que Jésus avait dû porter. La jeune femme savait que ce chemin la mènait vers sa perte mais elle ne put que s'y résoudre. Le van s'arrêta et un des gardes fit descendre Bella. Elle n'osa pas regarder la grande maison qui se dessinait devant elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la demeure s'ouvrir, elle ne regarda pas non plus. Elle entendit la voix d'une femme les accueillir et parler de cette magnifique journée. Puis elle supposa que c'est à son tour de parler puisque celle-ci s'adressa à Bella par un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle était sûre de ne pas vouloir connaître.

-Que le seigneur me rende digne d'être dans votre maison, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle regarda alors la femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Elle était magnifique. Blonde, grande, des yeux verts et un sourire plein de bonté. Elle était habillée comme toutes les autres femmes de commandants. Bella entendit alors des pas dans les escaliers mais ne regarda pas tout de suite. Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'homme fut à la hauteur de ses ailes que Bella put le découvrir. Ce fut une vision divine. Il était grand, mince, avait les cheveux en bataille et des yeux verts magnifique. Il était tout simplement sublime :

\- Voici Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Désormais, tu t'appelleras DeEdward.

-Bienvenue DeEdward, sourit l'épouse du commandant. »


	2. Chapter 2

Après son sport quotidien, Bella s'était douchée et avait comme à son habitude été boire un cappuccino avec sa meilleure amie Alice. Les deux jeunes femme se connaissaient depuis une dizaine d'années. Elles avaient toutes les deux été dans le même lycée. Au premier abord, Bella avait détesté Alice. Elle était beaucoup trop joyeuse et excentrique. Alice, de son côté avait tout de suite adoré son amie. Finalement, elles s'étaient trouvées de nombreux points communs et Alice poussait toujours Bella à s'ouvrir au monde sans quoi la jeune femme en était persuadée, elle aurait raté beaucoup de moments de bonheur. Aussi, ce jour-là alors qu'Alice racontait sa soirée de la veille impliquant une lourde migraine après quelques verres de trop :

-Ce soir, tu m'accompagnes !

Une grimace tirailla le visage de Bella et ses yeux supplièrent son amie de l'épargner :

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu m'entends DeEdward?

-Quoi ? s'étonna Bella.

-DeEdward !

Bella s'éveilla. Les rayons du soleil qui perçait à travers la fenêtre l'éblouissaient. La jeune femme prit un temps pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. La Martha de la maison expliqua :

-Tu dois m'acheter du chou. Dépêche-toi. Ta partenaire de marche t'attend déjà.

-Pas besoin d'être si désagréable, pense Bella.

Elle se tût et s'habilla rapidement. En descendant les escaliers, elle ne croisa personne dans la maison. Elle s'empressa de sortir et aperçut une autre cape rouge :

-Béni soit le fruit, salua-t-elle.

-Que le seigneur ouvre, répondit l'autre.

Elles ne se regardèrent pas, ne parlèrent pas. Bella savait qu'il était important de faire comme si tout allait. Montrer le moindre rejet de Gilead pourrait alarmer sa partenaire de marche :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle après de nombreuses minutes de silence.

-DeSam.

Bella hocha la tête et n'entendit aucune relance. Quelques minutes plus tard :

-Tu dois être réellement honorée que Dieu t'ait choisie pour porter l'enfant de Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

Bella afficha un faux sourire et hocha la tête. Elle ne put répondre. Honorée ? Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser mais elle était effrayée à l'idée que ce soir-là aurait lieu la Cérémonie. Alors c'en était. Cette fille était une d'entre eux. Bella s'était toujours demandé comment des femmes violées pouvaient justifier leur condition ou du moins l'accepter et choisir dieu comme seul motif. Une sorte de syndrome de stockholm peut-être. Pourtant, elle aurait adoré avoir une amie à qui pouvoir se confier. Mais l'amitié était difficile ces temps-ci. Ne jamais faire confiance. Ne jamais se laisser aller. Ne jamais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. La mort vous attendait au bout des trois chemins. Bella se reprit et :

-Dieu soit béni, répondit-elle.

L'autre fille hocha la tête. Bella avait donné la bonne réponse, ça lui suffisait. Une fois rentrée à la maison, la jeune femme monta dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin, une voix l'arrêta :

-Jour béni.

Elle ne le regarda pas tout de suite, elle reconnût sa voix. Cette homme qui la fascinait physiquement, qui l'effrayait de par son rang et qui la dégoutait lorsqu'elle pensait à la soirée qui les attendait. Après quelques secondes, elle lui offrit un timide sourire :

-Jour béni.

Les yeux de l'homme devant elle semblaient la percer à jour. Monsieur Cullen sembla mal à l'aise :

-Avez-vous croisé ma femme ?

-Non commandant Cullen.

Il se racla la gorge mais resta fixé sur Bella. La jeune femme leva les yeux essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait :

-Voulez-vous que je la trouve pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, merci.

Bella hocha la tête et monta jusqu'à sa chambre.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Il était brun, la peau mâte. Il avait un sourire à tomber. Il avait fait une énième blague et ses amis rigolaient encore une fois. De l'humour. Bella n'en avait pas vraiment. Elle était plutôt réservée et n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. C'était justement pour cette raison que la jeune femme, sans qu'elle sût vraiment pourquoi, était incroyablement attirée par lui. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de son cinquième verre de Tequila ? Le bel homme tourna la tête et la surprit en train de l'admirer. Bella, gênée, s'empressa de regarder son verre et pria pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué :

-C'est Jacob Black, cria Alice essayant de se faire entendre malgré la musique.

Bella prit tout d'abord un air crédule mais bien vite se résigna. Sa meilleure amie voyait tout :

-Tu le connais ?

-C'est un sportif.

-Tu m'étonnes, pensa Bella.

-C'est un bon plan, reprit Alice. Les sportifs ne parlent pas, en général.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel :

-Tu devrais y aller, reprit Alice. Tu n'es pas la seule sur le coup, ajouta-t-elle en regardant une magnifique brune qui avait remarqué, elle aussi, Jacob.

Bella décida que cette fois-ci personne ne lui passerait devant. Depuis peu, elle se forçait à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Si d'habitude elle était plutôt le genre de fille qui n'ose pas et qui regarde sa chance s'envoler, ce soir-là Bella décida qu'il était temps. Alors que la belle brune se dirigeait vers sa proie, Bella avala un dernier verre de tequila d'une traite et lui barra la route :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda-t-elle arrivée à Jacob.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite :

-Je vous vois rigoler depuis le début de la soirée et j'avoue que je m'ennuie un peu, sourit-elle d'un air charmeur.

Un grand sourire s'ouvrit sur le visage de Jacob qui à ce moment précis tomba fou amoureux de Bella.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ce sont les trois coups portés à la porte de la chambre de Bella qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle s'était égarée dans ses souvenirs et le retour à la réalité était assez rude. Le chauffeur de la maison était venu chercher Bella afin de l'escorter jusqu'à la chambre des maîtres de la maison. Lorsque Bella arriva dans la chambre, elle entraperçu Madame Cullen qui se tenait face à la cheminée et le chauffeur se dresser à côté de la Martha. Son cœur battait fort, elle pouvait le sentir. Son estomac menaçait, ses jambes tremblaient. Madame Cullen attrapa son bras et la força à s'allonger sur le lit conjugal. Elle installa ensuite la tête de Bella sur ses cuisses et tint ses bras. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Bella s'était demandé comment une femme pouvait regarder son mari violer une femme qu'elle tiendrait de ses propres mains. Ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de comprendre ces gens. Ceux qui se servait de Dieu pour excuser tout le malheur qu'ils causaient. Bella se tendit un peu plus lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Monsieur Cullen faire craquer le plancher. Bella maintint ses yeux fermés, elle ne voulut rien voir. Elle savait que les images de ce viol reviendraient à elle pour le reste de sa vie. Elle entendit les domestiques quitter la pièce :

-Bonsoir, mon amour, salua Madame Cullen.

-Rosalie, répondit une voix qui ne semblait plus être celle de Monsieur Cullen. Cette voix était cassée, inquiète. Bella sentit les mains de la femme se resserrer autour de ses poignées. Un soupire presque imperceptible traversa la pièce et les pieds de Monsieur Cullen se firent lourds sur le sol. Il hésita. Bella put le sentir. Pendant un long moment, plus rien ne se passa dans la pièce. Personne ne parla. Personne n'agit. Bella se permit de jeter un coup d'œil au couple. Madame Cullen avait l'air très énervé. Elle regardait son mari d'un air menaçant. Lorsque le regard de la servante se posa sur Monsieur Cullen, elle fut aussitôt emplie de soulagement. Il sembla que tous les deux avaient autant de mal à être ici. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il était livide. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux regardaient Bella d'une douceur qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Monsieur Cullen posa les yeux sur sa femme. Il ne sut plus si c'était lui-même qui le dégoûtait où cette femme qui attendait qu'il fasse une chose aussi horrible. Il tourna les pieds et sortit de la pièce en laissant un grand froid dans la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella ne bougea pas, elle n'osa pas. Elle sentit les mains de Madame Cullen se resserrer sur ses poignets. La femme jeta un regard dur et glacé sur Bella. Elle s'extirpa du lit sans manquer de faire mal à Bella en le faisant et sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Bella se retrouva là, seule, abandonnée, sur le lit ne sachant que faire. Devait-elle attendre qu'il change d'avis, attendre que Madame Cullen finisse par le ramener de force ou devait-elle retourner dans sa chambre ? Elle tenta d'écouter ce qu'il se passait dans la maison et ne réussit à capter aucun bruit. Tout le monde était retourné à ses occupations. Il était temps pour Bella d'en faire autant. Elle rejeta sa robe sur ses cuisses, reprit ses ailes et retourna dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin, elle se rendit compte du froid qui habitait la maison, un silence glacial. Seuls ses pieds sur le parquet apportaient un son au foyer. Bella ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire de satisfaction. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé et voulut éviter de trop se réjouir. Après tout, ce n'était que partie remise. Elle commença à se demander si tout ceci aurait une répercussion sur elle. Après tout, ne pas respecter la Cérémonie revenait à ne pas respecter la loi de Gilead, même pour un commandant. Elle doutait cependant que Monsieur Cullen serait blâmé pour cela. Peut-être dirait-on qu'elle était seule fautive de tout ceci. Le chauffeur et la Martha auraient peut-être remarqué que rien ne s'était passé dans cette chambre et rien n'assurait qu'ils n'iraient pas immédiatement dénoncer le couple et Bella. L'idée de respecter la tradition de la Cérémonie ne plaisait évidemment pas à Bella mais l'idée de ne pas la respecter l'inquiétait finalement tout autant. Cette nuit-là, elle ne réussit pas à dormir. Après tout, elle s'y était presque habituée. Elle n'avait plus jamais redormi comme avant, elle n'avait jamais plus rit, elle n'avait jamais plus apprécié la vie, même un très court instant. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire cette nuit-là, c'était à s'échapper dans ses souvenirs

 _Le professeur ramena Bella à la réalité :_

 _\- Mademoiselle Swan, votre copie, s'il vous plaît._

 _Bella se leva. Il ne restait plus personne dans la classe. Elle était pourtant toujours la première à sortir des salles d'examen. Pourtant, ce sujet l'avait particulièrement inspiré et elle s'était laissée aller à ses pensées. Elle rendit sa copie à son professeur :_

 _\- J'ai hâte de vous lire, comme d'habitude, sourit-il._

 _Bella se sentit gênée. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce professeur, il avait ce regard insistant sur elle qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle sourit timidement et sortit de la classe. Dans les couloirs, elle entendit des gens qui manifestaient mais elle n'entendait pas distinctement ce qu'ils disaient. Elle s'approcha d'eux et lut leurs pancartes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et une des manifestants vint à son encontre :_

 _\- Notre parole te dérange ? Agressa la fille._

 _Bella leva les mains au ciel en signe de paix :_

 _\- Je pense que vous devriez simplement manifester ailleurs. Les étudiants ont besoin de calme pour les examens._

 _\- Au contraire, je pense que nous sommes exactement au bon endroit. Nous manifestons dans un lieu où les professeurs vous oblige à lire des auteurs aux mœurs peu saines et qui contredisent le livre saint._

 _Bella ne put s'empêcher de rigoler mais la fille en face d'elle ajouta :_

 _\- D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'apprendras pas ce que tu peux apporter à ton foyer dans cette université._

 _Bella ne savait que répondre et Alice arriva à point nommé :_

 _\- Ah Bella ! Je te trouve enfin ma chérie, s'exclama Alice en étreignant son amie._

 _Dans une volonté de provocation Alice déposa un fort baiser sur la joue de Bella. La fille en face en fut offusquée :_

\- _Vous êtes des ignominies._

\- _Pardon, s'étonna Alice._

 _Même si elle aimait provoquer, Alice ne s'était pas attendue à tant de dégoût de la part de l'autre fille. Certains manifestants qui avaient aperçu le conflit entre les trois femmes s'avancèrent pour défendre leur collègue. Si Bella avait l'habitude qu'Alice provoque les autres, elle sentait que cette fois-ci la situation été susceptible de dégénérer. Elle tira sur le bras de son amie afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Alice n'écouta pas :_

\- _Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _L'autre fille la regardait désormais avec haine et dégoût mais une lueur de plaisir semblait également apparaître dans son regard :_

\- _Tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites. Très bientôt._

\- _Nous commencerons par vous, ajouta un des amis de la fille qui s'était placé plus proche d'Alice._

 _Bella tira plus fort sur le bras de son amie :_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?_

\- _Alice, viens, insista Bella. Ils n'en valent pas la peine._

 _Alice écouta son amie avec qui elle s'éloigna. Ce jour-là elle eut du mal à se calmer et à oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu._

Revenue de ses souvenirs, Bella s'aperçut que le soleil s'était levé sur sa fenêtre. On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une fenêtre. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas non plus appeler ça une chambre. Aucune décoration ne venait apporter de la douceur à la pièce. Un air frais passait sous la porte. La couverture grattait la peau de Bella. Le lit était tout de même assez confortable. Etonnamment, la chambre sentait bon. Bella ne voyait pourtant aucune bougie ou fleurs qui auraient pu apporter une telle odeur. Bella pensa qu'un poster de son acteur préféré lorsqu'elle était jeune aurait pu modifier sa perception de cette pièce. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir avoir accès à un simple signe de douceur et de joie. Tout le monde semblait malheureux. Si l'objectif de Gilead était officiellement d'apporter le bonheur au sein des foyers, Bella se rendit compte que personne autour d'elle n'avait l'air réellement heureux. Finalement, à qui profitait cette nouvelle société ? Les servantes étaient violées, leurs enfants étaient enlevés. Les Martha étaient esclavagées. Les femmes mariées vivaient dans la peur éternelle. Les femmes de commandant, obtenaient des enfants certes mais étaient-elle pour autant heureuses ? Ne fallait-il pas davantage à une femme pour être heureuse ? Bella pensa aux hommes. Elle pensa aux commandants. Etaient-ils heureux ? Leurs femmes étaient partiellement heureuses. Le pouvoir leur appartenait. Ils pouvaient violer impunément de jeunes femmes qui ne pouvaient même pas se défendre. Même leurs femmes acceptaient cela et participaient au viol. Comment les hommes, les commandants, avaient-il réussi à accéder à un si grand pouvoir sur tous ? Bella comme beaucoup d'autres américains n'avaient pas anticipé la chose. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les manifestants ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils auraient pu être une telle menace. Plus tard, elle ne s'était pas non plus méfiée. Elle avait eu confiance. Aujourd'hui elle était à leur merci. Voilà jusqu'où l'avait menée sa confiance. Jusqu'au lit des Cullen.

Bella entendit la porte principale se refermait. C'était surement Monsieur Cullen qui sortait. Il n'était jamais là. Bella se leva et la Martha l'attendait dans la cuisine. Son petit-déjeuner prêt, Bella mangea. Ce jour-là elle n'avait pas besoin de faire des courses. Cependant, la marche était conseillée pour les servantes. Elles devaient être en forme pour porter les enfants des commandants. DeSam l'attendait à la grille extérieure. Bella se hâta de la rejoindre. Pendant leur marche, elles échangèrent quelques banalités à propos du temps et des états que Gilead tentait d'obtenir. A son retour chez les Cullen, Bella découvrit Tante Victoria qui prenait le thé avec Madame Cullen :

\- La voilà, s'éveilla Victoria. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Tu ne devrais pas traîner dehors pendant de si longues minutes.

Bella baissa la tête :

\- Je venais m'entretenir avec Madame Cullen pour savoir si tout se passait bien pour tout le monde.

Bella sentit le trac lui tordre l'estomac :

\- Elle m'a assurée que tu avais été parfaite hier. Bien, très bien.

Bella était confuse. Elle osa regarder Madame Cullen dans un élan de surprise. Celle-ci la regardait si sévèrement qu'elle rebaissa la tête aussitôt :

\- Excusez-nous Victoria, je crois qu'il est temps pour Bella de se mettre à table. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'affaiblisse. Elle est déjà si maigre, je me demande si elle supportera un enfant.

\- Elle a raison, affirme la Tante. Tu dois manger…Mais pas trop non plus, la gourmandise est un pêché.

Bella gardait la tête baissée. Elle voulait que cette conversation cesse :

\- As-tu perdu ta langue ? Demande Tante Victoria.

\- Non, Tante Victoria. Je veillerai à manger raisonnablement.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse à vos occupations.

Madame Cullen raccompagna Tante Victoria à la porte et Bella qui avait retenu sa respiration depuis le début souffla. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Madame Cullen avait-elle menti ? S'inquiétait-elle de l'avenir de Bella ? Ou s'inquiétait-elle de ce que pouvait dire Bella ? Lorsque la femme revint, Bella la regardait stupéfaite :

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Demanda la femme visiblement agacée. Tu devrais peut-être te mettre à manger tout de suite après tout. Peut-être seras-tu plus au goût de mon mari.

Sur ces paroles, elle ordonna à la Martha de servir le déjeuner à Bella. Elle l'avait admis. La parole des commandants à propos des Cérémonies était fondée sur le fait qu'aucun plaisir ou goût n'entrait dans l'équation. Tous s'entendaient à prétendre que seul le devoir motivait le viol. C'était d'ailleurs la seule façon pour les hommes de faire accepter à leur femme une telle infidélité. Madame Cullen l'avait avoué. Il n'en était rien. Son mari aurait dût violer Bella. S'il ne le faisait pas c'est qu'elle n'était pas à son goût. Après tout, sa femme était absolument magnifique. Elle ressemblait à un vrai modèle de la femme idéale. Elle était blonde, grande, aux yeux verts. Elle avait un sourire parfait. Même les habits verts ternes qu'elle portait ne cachaient rien de sa beauté.

Il se passa deux mois durant lesquels Monsieur Cullen ne toucha jamais Bella. Madame Cullen dont Bella avait capté le prénom, Rosalie, rendait la vie de la jeune femme plus difficile de jours en jours. Elle avait l'air de considérer que c'était de la faute de Bella si son mari n'arrivait pas à accomplir son devoir durant les cérémonies. Les deux dernières avaient été un réel échec. La deuxième fois, Monsieur Cullen avait prétexté avoir du travail très important et urgent. Bella se sentait presque bien. Mises à part les punitions qu'elle subissait de la part de Rosalie, elle se considérait privilégiée par rapport aux autres servantes autour d'elle qui étaient violées chaque mois. Ce jour-là, Monsieur Cullen était sortie tôt comme à son habitude. Bella retrouve Rosalie qui l'avait fait demandée dans le salon. Elle y trouva Rosalie qui l'attendait pour sortir. Elles se rendirent dans une maison ou elles furent accueillies dans le salon. une autre servante ainsi qu'une femme de commandant les attendaient :

\- Te voilà Bella.

Celle-ci s'avança dans la salon et découvrit un berceau dans lequel un bébé gazouillait. La servante avait un air grave, comme toutes les autres servantes d'ailleurs :

\- Ton bébé est magnifique Jessica, sourit Rosalie.

\- Mike et moi sommes très fiers. Elle a les mêmes yeux que ma mère.

Bella sourit. Elle réprima un rire qui n'était pas un vrai rire mais davantage un rire nerveux. Cette phrase et cette scène étaient totalement absurdes. Rosalie ne semblait même pas avoir reconnu l'absurdité de la phrase. En réalité, elle ne semblait même pas écouter son amie :

\- Tout de même, j'aimerais me débarrasser de certaines choses qui sont un peu trop encombrantes, continua Jessica en balançant sa tête vers sa servante d'une façon qui se voulait peut-être discrète mais qui ne l'était pas.

Bella regarda la servante qui restait impassible face aux paroles de Jessica :

\- Veux-tu la prendre ? Demanda Jessica.

Rosalie acquiesça aussitôt. Pendant que les deux femmes jouaient avec le bébé, Bella s'approcha de l'autre servante qui était isolée dans un coin :

\- Jour béni

\- Jour béni, répondit l'autre.

\- Un vrai miracle de Dieu, continua Bella.

Bien sûr, elle se rendait compte des banalités qu'elle disait mais elle espérait que l'autre servante comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait que de bienveillance dans un environnement qui ne l'était pas :

\- Elle est parfaite, sourit la servante. Madame Cullen sera ravie elle aussi lorsque Dieu décidera de vous faire cadeau d'un enfant.

\- Ravie oui, acquiesça Bella. Il n'en est rien pour l'instant en tout cas.

\- C'est dommage, fit l'autre.

Bella aperçut un début de sourire en coin :

\- En effet, sourit-elle discrètement.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et comprirent. Lorsque Rosalie et Bella rentrèrent à la maison ce soir-là, Rosalie semblait ailleurs. Elle n'était pas en colère, contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'était pas non plus aussi heureuse qu'elle l'avait été avec le bébé dans les bras. Ce soir-là Rosalie était pensive. Bella décida donc de se taire et de profiter de ce moment de calme. La jeune femme dina toute seule. Monsieur Cullen n'était pas rentré et Rosalie s'était isolée dans sa pièce de couture, seule et pensive. Après avoir mangé, Bella monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit très vite. C'est l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre qui la réveilla en pleine nuit. Madame Cullen se tenait droite contre le mur en face du lit de Bella. Elle ne dit rien et fixa Bella qui était très inquiète de la punition qu'elle préparait. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Madame Cullen n'avait pas dormi, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux dans le vide. Après quelques minutes de silence qui parurent des jours à Bella, elle s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit. Tout à coup, elle sourit :

\- Tu n'es pas si laide, après tout.

Bella ne sut que répondre à ce demi-compliment :

\- Madame Cullen, y a-t-il un problème ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Un problème, c'est certain qu'il y en a un.

Bella baissa la tête. La femme en face d'elle avait changé de ton :

\- Est-ce que Monsieur Cullen est rentré ?

Elle ne savait que faire, elle voulait appeler à l'aide. Mais après tout, qui viendrait ? Puis, Rosalie se radoucit une nouvelle fois :

\- Je sais bien que mon mari vous trouve à son goût.

Bella ne s'était pas attendu à une telle phrase :

\- Monsieur Cullen n'a jamais …

\- Je veux que tu le séduises, la coupa Rosalie.

Bella ne comprit pas et l'autre dut le voir :

\- Voilà des années que nous essayions d'avoir un enfant. L'ancienne servante n'a pas été…

Elle hésita :

\- Efficace. Je n'en peux plus. Il refuse de te toucher. Mon mari a toujours été quelque peu sentimental, dit-elle d'un air nostalgique.

\- Madame Cullen, je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir, insista Bella.

\- Nous avons dû nous séparer de la dernière servante. À ce qu'on m'a raconté, elle est dans les colonies aujourd'hui.

NON, pas les colonies ! Bella ne pouvait même pas y penser :

\- Tu ne voudrais pas finir dans une telle situation ? Non, toi tu es plus maline.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demande Bella déterminée et effrayée par la menace qui se présentait tout à coup.

\- Je veux que tu séduises mon mari. Fais qu'il se sente plus en confiance avec toi et qu'il finisse par amener un enfant dans cette maison. Où je serai dans l'obligation de dire à Victoria que tu ne remplis absolument pas ton rôle.

Bella voulut crier. Comment osait-elle lui demander d'être violée et de participer à ce viol ? C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle voulut dire non. Et puis, la jeune femme repensa aux colonies. C'était la séduction ou la mort. Elle se résigna.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce matin-là Bella ne se sentait pas bien. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre. Elle s'était levée plus tôt, à la demande de Madame Cullen. Sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais pu attirer l'attention de son commandant. Il était toujours absent, partait tôt et rentrait tard. La jeune femme avait promis à Madame Cullen qu'elle séduirait son mari afin que celui-ci la viole plus « facilement ». L'idée de participer, d'être active et non pas seulement passive dans cette écœurante situation la dégoutait. Ce matin pourtant Bella se trouva dans la cuisine avant que le commandant n'y prenne son déjeuner. Assise sur sa chaise, l'envie de vomir, elle l'écoutait qui se préparait à l'étage. Elle réfléchit à comment elle pourrait le séduire. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour cela. Elle n'intéressait pas vraiment les garçons avant Gilead. Où en tout cas, elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Jusqu'à Jake. Qui disait que Monsieur Cullen serait attiré par elle ? Il avait épousé une sublime femme qui aurait pu être modèle dans une autre vie. Bella se sentait fade à côté. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir à comment utiliser ses charmes. Le commandant se figea en entrant dans la cuisine. Personne dans la maison n'était encore réveillé, pas même les Marthas. Bella osa lever les yeux sur son commandant et fut une nouvelle fois surprise par le charme et la beauté de celui-ci. Elle se mit à penser que si elle l'avait rencontré avant Gilead elle aurait pu craquer pour cet homme. Lui, ne l'aurait cependant même pas remarquée, pensa-t-elle :

\- Jour béni, se reprit l'homme en face.

\- Jour béni, répondit Bella.

Il se racla la gorge :

\- Vous ne dormez pas ? Demanda-t-il tout en attrapant une tasse dans les placards.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, expliqua-t-elle.

Il posa sa tasse, se tourna vers Bella et la regarda inquiet :

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

La jeune femme s'étonna de cette preuve d'inquiétude :

\- Simple insomnie, mentit-elle.

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais continua à se servir son café dans sa tasse. Il s'assit ensuite en face de Bella et sembla chercher dans sa tasse de café un sujet de conversation approprié à la situation. Bella en fit de même :

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Bella sourit, cette question, bien qu'elle puisse paraître tout à fait normale et facile, n'apportait pas une réponse facile à exprimer :

\- Mes journées sont assez semblables, sourit-elle. Les tâches d'une servante.

Monsieur Cullen sembla gêné :

\- Quelle est donc la journée d'une servante ?

Il le savait. Bella savait qu'il savait. Qu'il le demande tout de même prouvait qu'il essayait de parler avec elle. C'était déjà un bon signe. Il ne la rejetait pas totalement :

\- Eh bien, fit-elle plus sûre d'elle. Je dois prendre mon petit-déjeuner, ensuite vos Marthas m'indiqueront surement ce dont elles ont besoin. J'irai à la supérette avec ma partenaire de marche et reviendrai. Ensuite, je mangerai mon déjeuner et si le temps s'y prête je ferai ma marche avec votre femme ou ma partenaire de marche. Ensuite je dinerai et ce soir n'étant pas une soirée propice à la Cérémonie, j'irai me coucher.

L'homme en face semblait attendre. Il semblait écouter Bella mais pas forcément ce qu'elle disait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ce geste eut le don d'affoler le cœur de sa servante :

\- Et vous ? se reprit-elle.

Il sembla surpris de cette question. Bella se rappela soudain qu'après tout il n'était pas convenable de poser des questions. En quoi cela la regardait exactement ?

\- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi s'excuser ? Demanda-t-il. En réalité, sourit-il, mes journées sont elles aussi semblables les unes aux autres.

Bella osa le regarder. Ce petit sourire lui donnait un air plus que charmant et elle dut se forcer à ne pas y penser, ayant peur de se trahir :

\- Je vais surement voir des personnes toute la journée qui me demanderont mon avis sur un tas de choses. Je déteste ça, avoua-t-il.

Bella réprima un sourire. Personne n'avait osé remettre en question quoique ce soit depuis le début de Gilead. Mais Monsieur Cullen ne semblait pas regretter ses paroles. Il regarda au loin à travers les fenêtres de la cuisine :

\- En fait, je préférais travailler dans mon bloc d'opération.

\- Vous êtes médecin ?

Il tourna alors ses yeux vers Bella, ses beaux yeux émeraude :

\- Je l'étais. Aujourd'hui, je m'occupe des lois en matière de médecine.

Les lois en matière de médecine ? Quelles pouvaient-elles être aujourd'hui ? Gilead avait changé tellement de choses. A commencer par le renvoi de toutes les femmes et de certains hommes aux modèles de vie jugés déplacés par Gilead. Alors qu'un silence s'installa, Bella regarda par la fenêtre et s'aperçut que dehors il commençait à pleuvoir :

\- Peut-être pas de marche cet après-midi, finalement, supposa l'homme.

\- Nous verrons cela. En tout cas, je me passerai de marcher sous la pluie, dit-elle honnêtement.

\- Vous n'aimez pas la pluie ?

Bella fit une tête de dégout et faillit défaillir lorsque l'homme en face d'elle explosa de rire. Il était si beau lorsqu'il souriait. Il l'était déjà lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas :

\- Pourquoi vivre à Seattle alors ? Demanda-t-il.

A vrai dire Bella n'était pas de Seattle. Elle venait d'une petite ville du nom de Forks mais lorsque tout avait commencé on l'avait déplacée dans cette ville. Monsieur Cullen dut se rendre compte du froid que sa question avait causé car son sourire se fana aussitôt. Il se leva et rinça sa tasse de café. Il stoppa l'eau et serra le bord de l'évier de ses deux mains :

\- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-il.

Un long blanc s'imposa et Bella osa parler de sa vie passée même si elle n'en avait pas le droit :

\- En fait, j'ai grandi en Arizona et ensuite j'ai déménagé à dix-sept ans chez mon père dans cet État. Je suis donc davantage habituée à la chaleur et ne m'habituerai jamais au froid, avoua-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir évoqué quelque chose qui lui était personnel. Elle savait que ce n'était pas correct et qu'elle se ferait réprimander mais ça en valait le coup :

\- Pour ma part, j'ai grandi à Seattle alors je n'y fais même plus attention.

Bella leva la tête comme s'il l'avait frappée. Monsieur Cullen ne semblait pas trouver la situation particulièrement déplacée. Il s'assit à table à côté de Bella :

\- Ou avez-vous habitée avant de… nous rejoindre ? Avant Gilead, continua-t-il prudent.

Bella était étonnée qu'il ne le sache pas :

\- Une petite bourgade nommée Forks, vous ne devez pas connaître.

\- Détrompez-vous, la coupa-t-il. J'allais pêcher avec mon grand-père non loin de Forks. Vous avez un très bon petit restaurant qui fait les meilleures frites au monde, s'emballa-t-il.

Bella sourit :

\- Chez Jin ! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants de souvenirs. J'y ai travaillé quand j'étais au lycée et je m'arrangeais pour ramener un grand plat de frites à la maison quelques soirs. Je jure que mon père était bien plus ravi de voir ces frites que moi.

Monsieur Cullen la regarda d'un autre air cette fois-ci. Il avait un regard doux et la fixait d'une façon qui aurait pu la faire rougir mais qui cette fois l'apaisait. Bella s'aperçut que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle souriait. Cette pensée la ramena quelque peu dans la réalité et elle se racla la gorge en s'efforçant d'effacer son sourire et de reprendre contenance. Monsieur Cullen sembla comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de redescendre sur terre, il replaça sa cravate et se leva :

\- Que Dieu vous accompagne dans cette belle journée, souhaita-t-il à Bella.

\- Qu'il vous bénisse, répondit Bella.

Monsieur Cullen tourna les talons et juste avant de passer la porte se retourna vers Bella, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa et sortit de la maison laissant derrière lui un grand silence. Le froid de la maison encercla à nouveau Bella et elle se sentit épuisée.

Elle repartit se coucher et attendit que la maisonnée s'éveille allongée sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était la première personne depuis bien longtemps qui avait réussi à la surprendre, d'une façon positive. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la réprimande à plusieurs reprises lors de leur conversation. Il n'était absolument pas approprié d'avoir de telles paroles devant quelqu'un désormais, et encore moins devant un commandant. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, il s'était livré tout comme elle. Il avait alors été facile de se sentir proche de lui. En réalité, la moindre preuve de gentillesse et de douceur était appréciable à cette époque. Bella remarqua alors que pour la première fois depuis Gilead, elle avait de l'espoir. Un espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort auprès d'une personne. Même si cette personne était une personne responsable du monde qui l'avait enlevée, esclavagée, violée et l'avait séparée de l'amour ? Elle s'en voulut alors de s'être laissée berner. La réalité la rattrapa et elle en voulut autant à Monsieur Cullen qu'à elle-même. Pourquoi avait-il été gentil ? Ne savait-il pas qu'il était plus ou moins la raison de son état ? Certes, il ne l'avait pas enlevée lui-même et ne l'avait jamais violée alors qu'il aurait pu le faire, qu'il aurait dû le faire, mais il restait commandant. On ne devenait pas commandant sans avoir aidé Gilead. Le retour à la réalité était encore plus brutal. La journée fut interminable pour Bella. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de sourire, elle n'aurait pas pu. Et comme si l'univers était contre elle, Bella appris ce soir-là que Monsieur Cullen était rentré pour diner. Depuis qu'elle était dans cette maison, elle n'avait jamais mangé à la table de Monsieur Cullen puisqu'il n'était jamais présent à l'heure du diner. Le diner passa pourtant dans le silence le plus total. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait provenait des couverts sur les assiettes. Bella sentait le regard de l'homme sur elle. Il semblait insistant. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Monsieur Cullen brisa le silence :

\- J'aimerais que vous veniez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir, DeEdward.

Rosalie releva la tête, piquée :

\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-elle outrée.

Elle tourna alors ses yeux accusateurs vers Bella qui n'osait pas regarder la scène et gardait ses yeux baissés sur ses mains :

\- Elle m'a avoué ressentir une douleur au ventre ce matin. J'aimerais m'assurer que ce n'est rien de grave. Aucun besoin de prendre rendez-vous pour un petit mal au ventre, expliqua-t-il l'air de rien.

Rosalie sembla comprendre et se résigna. Après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qui avait demandé à Bella de séduire son mari :

\- Ne la laisser pas veiller trop tard, dans ce cas.

Après cet avertissement, plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé et Monsieur Cullen ne s'adressa pas non plus à Bella pour lui demander de le suivre. Ils la laissèrent seule, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le suivre ou le rejoindre plus tard. Elle décida d'en finir au plus tôt avec son doute et se dirigea vers le bureau de son commandant. Il était à l'autre bout de la maison, ainsi personne ne pouvait le déranger dans son travail. Elle toqua doucement à sa porte et n'entra que lorsqu'elle y fut autorisée. Elle n'osa pas regarder la pièce et garda ses yeux baissés sur ses pieds. Un long silence s'imposa. Bella entendit Monsieur Cullen se lever de son fauteuil et la rejoindre lentement. Elle se demanda s'il la violerait ce soir. Après tout n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il avait menti à sa femme et l'avait fait venir la nuit ? Il s'arrêta pourtant à un mètre de Bella :

\- Êtes-vous fatiguée ? Demanda-t-il.

Bella se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Si elle disait que oui, l'épargnerait-il ?

\- Bien. Il s'éloigna et s'arrêta et sembla ouvrir un placard. Jouez-vous aux échecs ? Demanda-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

Bella leva pour la première fois la tête et découvrit une pièce qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le reste de la maison. La pièce était chaude, une cheminée était allumée et le feu crépitait. La décoration plaisait à Bella. Elle aperçut alors une grande bibliothèque derrière Monsieur Cullen et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir regardé les livres. Elle rebaissa les yeux, hocha la tête et s'avança vers l'homme :

\- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, l'invita-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta. Monsieur Cullen plaça les pions sur l'échiquier et commença la partie. Bella hésita. Elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer à un jeu de société. Monsieur Cullen stoppa le doute qui semblait la tirailler :

\- Isabella, souffla-t-il.

Bella releva la tête aussitôt, surprise par la prononciation de son prénom. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de trouver son prénom magnifique dans la bouche de cet homme. Elle voulut le supplier de le redire :

\- Je voudrais seulement que nous nous comportions comme deux personnes qui vivent dans un monde ou il est permis de jouer, de parler librement et de rire. Je suis persuadé que ce pourrait être très agréable de passer des soirées comme celle-là, sans penser à ce qu'il se passe dehors. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Bella avait du mal à comprendre chaque mot prononcé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-il passer une soirée à jouer aux échecs avec elle ? Pourquoi semblait-il ne pas apprécier Gilead ? Pouvait-elle faire confiance à cet homme ? Elle ne le pouvait surement pas, pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

\- J'accepte.

Cette nouvelle sembla réjouir Monsieur Cullen qui sourit de toutes ces dents. Bella le trouva magnifique et rougit de cette pensée. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance et bougea son pion :

\- Vous avez dit que vous habitiez à Forks, ou avez-vous étudiez ? Demanda-t-il décidé à avoir une conversation avec Bella.

\- J'ai fais mes études à l'université de Portland.

\- Des études de ?

\- Littérature, dit-elle timide en égarant son regard sur les livres sur l'étagère.

Monsieur Cullen se leva et se posta devant l'étagère. Bella baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait plus le droit de toucher à un livre et c'était une des choses qui lui manquaient le plus :

\- Je n'ai pas fini mes études, j'étais à ma dernière année lorsque…tout cela a commencé.

Monsieur Cullen attrapa un livre et l'ouvrit :

\- J'aime le sol qu'il foule, l'air qu'il respire, et tout ce qu'il touche, et tout ce qu'il dit. J'aime tous ses regards, et tous ses gestes, je l'aime entièrement et complètement.

C'était une torture pour Bella de voir ce livre dans ses mains, elle appréciait pourtant d'entendre la citation des Hauts de Hurle-vent prononcée par la belle voix de l'homme devant elle. Celui-ci lui présenta le livre et souffla :

\- Allez-y.

Bella le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux à elle écarquillés :

\- Je ne peux pas, fit-elle outrée.

Et si c'était un piège ? Monsieur Cullen se pencha vers elle, si près d'elle, qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle :

\- Je vous ai dit que cette pièce ne fait pas partie de Gilead.

Bella sentit son cœur s'emballer. La proximité de Monsieur Cullen, l'intensité de son regard et son odeur lui firent tourner la tête. Ses mains tremblantes attrapèrent le livre et ce fut une libération pour elle. Ce geste si anodin, cet objet si anodin à l'époque représentaient la liberté qu'on lui avait refusée depuis des mois. Elle toucha la matière du livre et le serra contre son cœur. Elle sentit alors une vague d'émotions l'étreindre. Elle étouffait. Elle explosa en larmes. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis le début de Gilead. On l'avait enlevée, elle n'avait pas pleuré. On lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir les gens qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait pas pleuré. On l'avait torturée, méprisée et piétinée, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait enfouies se libérèrent à cet instant. Monsieur Cullen resta surpris, droit pendant quelques secondes et osa poser ses mains sur les épaules de Bella qui ne refusa pas son étreinte. Bien au contraire, elle se laissa aller sur l'épaule de Monsieur Cullen et pleura tout ce qui lui avait été ôtée. Au bout de quelques minutes, les pleurs stoppèrent et Bella hésita à se dégager de l'étreinte. Etrangement, elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle dut pourtant se résoudre. Cette scène était plus que déplacée, et même lorsque Gilead n'existait pas, Bella aurait été gênée de s'être laissée aller dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Monsieur Cullen avait un air inquiet sur le visage :

\- Excusez-moi, se ressaisit Bella.

Monsieur Cullen bien qu'il ne tenait plus Bella, maintint pourtant une proximité entre leurs visages. Son regard brula les lèvres de Bella. Un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier la poussait à rester là, proche de lui. C'est l'homme qui interrompit la scène :

\- Je crois que nous devrions peut-être remettre cette partie à demain soir, qu'en dites-vous ?

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte telle une mort-vivante. Ses pieds agissaient alors que son cerveau, lui, était perdu. Elle hésita à lui souhaiter bonsoir avec un terme adapté à Gilead et se ravisa. Après tout, il avait dit que c'était une zone neutre, alors elle choisit :

\- Bonne nuit, Monsieur Cullen.

\- Appelez-moi Edward, s'il vous plait, sourit doucement l'homme en face d'elle.

Edward, quel nom magnifique qui éveilla des sensations étranges dans le corps de Bella lorsqu'elle dit :

\- Bonne nuit Edward.

Mais plus encore lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Bonne nuit Isabella. »


End file.
